youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Youtuber Steve
'M4GNITUDE' M4GNITUDE is a competitive pokemon wifi battler who arose to fame within the pokemon community for his comical narrations, breaking onto the scene when the "Big Three" of wifi battling were in their prime (mtgXerxes, Zeldamastertimmy and TheShadowProjekt). His contempories include Nbz (emperorznb) who broke onto the scene at around the same time. M4GNITUDE is known for his love of the pokemon Scyther and is often seen using it in battle during standard battles. As of 4/910 M4GNITUDE has over 5,400 subscribers on Youtube. M4GNITUDE had an account before his current one which included next to no narrated battles. When he opened the new account he decided to narrate all further games, and a part from a few battles (to which he added Power Metal songs) all of his matches from then on included commentary. At one point M4GNITUDE wrote out a list of well known battlers on a sheet of paper, and every time he defeated one he would cross it off his list at the end of the video, signifying his triumph. It is notable that M4GNIT UDE's first and 100th wifi battle were played against mtgXerxes, the founding father of narrration and roulette battles (both games they played were roulettes). M4GNITUDE favours recording his battles with a camera and does not use any form of emulator, however, he is partial to use the Vs. Recorder for its sheer conveniance. His videos are designed primarily with entertainment in mind and thus the narrations often become off topic an d thus more enjoyable to watch/listen to. A recent video (15/9/10) in which he parodies many well known youtubers, is testament to this fact. Credit can go to M4GNITUDE for finding amd promoting other youtubers who go on to have great success e.g. KingDaddyDMAC. 'Team Equinox' In July 2008, the site http://teamequinox.co.nr was set up by M4GNITUDE and iRosstein (then known as Vega). The original site included a xat chat box that was seperate from the main site, and which would appear at the bottom of every forum page when it was eventually upgraded. Equinox had an early boom and attracted many followers of the youtube community. Word spread quickly from various advertisments (most notably from Nbz), and although a small community at the time was more than adequate for the creators. Over time the forums became secondary to the xat chat, and after a failed montype tournament, they were left alone for a while, until the eventual upgrade to the equinox site in the guise of http://www.equinoxwifi.com - a full website. http://www.equinoxwifi.com flourished for a long while after its creation and attracted many more people. With the site now based around a xat chat rather than a forum it became a much more accessible place. However, one of the main owners (iRosstein) began to lose interest in both pokemon and the site, neglecting it and not appearing online for many months, leading many leading moderators on the site to question whether he was still fit to hold main ownership. Concern was caused most of all by Josh (2BeTheMan) who had very quickly gained the trust of everyone on the site and had been given moderator. This was mainly due to his "15 Questions" video which became an instant hit and attracted the attention of many youtubers, including M4GNITUDE. iRosstein was eventually stripped of his Main Owner title and M4GNITUDE remained at the top. However, due to M4GNITUDE's inactivity at the site he gave owner to both 2BeTheMan and FerrisWheel32. Equinox continued to function during this period but went through troublesome times with very few people visiting the site, seemingly the chat was "dead."